Talk:Vampire (Skyrim)/Archive 1
When did they confirm Vampires in Skyrim? I remember all the fighting over whether or not they would be in the game, but nothing confirmed yet.Liberal Ideas (talk) 09:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I stand corrected, news just broke today. Added a reference.Liberal Ideas (talk) 13:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) do you reckon the player character could be one? the vampires are confirmed but so far the ability to become one has not yet been confirmed. 13:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Skyrim vampire clan. what clan do you reckon the vampires will be? the only currently known skyrim clan is those volk ones who can move through ice : The Volkihar Clan are the only ones that are listed in the Skyrim Guide. (page 114) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 03:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) that book i remenber reading a book on skyrim vampires in oblivion somewhere that has teh clan name in it Bladeslash 02:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you become a Lycanthropic Vampire? ```` no, you can't be a hybrid, being a vampire or werewolf cures all previous deseases you have, so if you're a vampire who drank the werewolf blood during the ritual, you will be cured of vampirism and become a werewolf instead. 21:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) How to cure being a vampire? I can't complete my quest because of whole cities chasing me around. wait until someone is asleep and then sneak into their house and feed on them while they sleep, that will revert your vampirism to stage 1 and people will no longer be hostile to you. To the person who said he or she cannot complete the quest - as a level four vampire you have a neat power called "Embrace of Shadows" which makes you invisible for three whole minutes! This will let you to easily sneak into any house at night and drink blood. Also, if you have any housecarls, they will not attack you and by ordering them to sleep in beds, you have easy meal right at your hand. Flamdring (talk) 16:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i play Skyrim on PS3 and i've come across the same bug twice now. When i get the sang thingy that evolves to vampirism, i fast forward 3 days. But when i do become a vampire, i still look like a human, but i do have the vampire powers. Help please? ' 16:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Wikia contributor' Hostile to other Vampires? If you are a vampire that's on stage 4, will you be friendly to other vampires since you're hostile to almost everyone else? yes u will be hostile to other vamps one cuz i have a vamp breton and well i went to broken fang cave ad tried to join but i walks in and got slaughterd so yes vamps are still hostile Shoes? So far I've stumbled across three dungeons inhabited by vampires, and I noticed each one had a lot of shoes laying around. Do vampires have some kind of obsession with shoes? --jimnms (talk) 17:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) It says under "Locations" that vamps can be found in the Blue Palace...where are the vamps in there? I have never seen any Drakus Malicius (talk) 20:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I believe they're refering to Sybille Stentor. She's a vampire. FaceOfJanus (talk) 15:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Alva had a large shoe collection in Movarths lair this was most likely an easter egg in game. in fact, for a while this became a running joke one several popular websitesMask2697 (talk) 16:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Nord frost resistance Do vampire Nords have 100% frost resistance at stage 2? Because non-vampire Nords already have 50% frost resistance. Then at stage 1 would they have 75% because stage 1 gives 25%, then at stage 2 would you have 100% frost resistance? I was just wondering, if you are a vampire and you stand outside in the sun naked, will your skin start to visibly burn? Harkon's backstory. I already posted this on Harkon's talk page and have not gotten a response. So I'm going to re-type it here to maybe get some feedback. Is it just me or is Harkon's backstory beyond ridiculous? It not only completely contradicts Elder Scrolls lore, but just plain doesn't make sense. 1: He claims he was a mighty king, of what? Haafingar? The island his castle is on? You can't just say he was a king but not say what he actually ruled. Also, don't you think people would remember him? He is literally never talked about anywhere. No lore about Skyrim says a thing about any Harkon, definetly not being a king of any sort. As a matter of fact, their are no kings in Skyrim. They have Jarls instead. You could give the argument that he was a Jarl, but why would he call himself a king instead of a Jarl? He claimed his "land was vast, and wealth seemed limitless", a Jarl only controls their hold. They now exactly how much land they have. It can be nice land, but it certainly wouldn't be considered "vast" when you have all of Skyrim to compare it too. Though Jarls are wealthy they probably don't have enough to consider it "limitless" . Remember, Jarls are lessor governers below the High King, why would one Jarl be given a ginormous amount of wealth? Serana also talks about the previous owners of the castle numerous times. If Harkon was the king of the land I would've assumed he and his family would've lived like royalty their entire lives. You see, their are so many loose ends that it's ridiculous. But wait, their's more. 2: He also said he "sacraficed thousands in order to get turned by Molag Bal" . First of all, how could he get his hands on a thousand people? You can't just pick up a thousand people off the street. It would take years. And by the time he even thought about turning into a Vampire he was already old. Second of all, you're trying to tell me no one would notice? A thousand people is a lot of people. Enough to level a city (by Skyrim's standards). How would he possibly get away with this? Their would have to be an investigation or something. They probably would've sent the army after someone like this. This could make him the biggest murder in Skyrim's history. Killing 250 people is considered record breaking, just think of one thousand. Thier is no way in hell he got away with killing this many people. How could Bethesda have left all of these loose ends? Did they just get lazy or something? Maybe we should at least leave open the possibilty Harkon might have been lying about his past. Because I find it hard to believe with that he was completely telling the truth, despite all of these flaws. Factions Hi. If I'm member of Stormcloaks and Companions, will their members attack to me, if I'm stage 4 vampire? Gladiatus (talk) 17:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Eye Bug For my PS3 Breton, her right eye is blanked out. When she became a vampire, her eye would glitch and occassionally go red or orange. It's not game breaking, but has anyone else encountered this? AmbieSushi 06:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ''Vampires of Skyrim Overpowered/Underpowered?'' I feel quite disappointed at vampires of skyrim who were not very different from other NPCs. It is as follows: ----OVERPOWERED - Vampires only have no natural regeneration at sunlight, I can literally walk in the sun - Vampires eating Garlic, wearing Silver Ring, Praying to Shrines? ----UNDERPOWERED - Vampires can be easily killed with steel weapons. - Vampire Bat Form only limited to Vampire Lord. 16:58, October 8, 2015 (UTC)Vlad III Tepes(Drakul)